Showered Voices
by LOLWKASF
Summary: In a world where Beavers talk, King Edmund has a secret. Susan, Lucy and Peter are determined to get it on video... First fanfic, terrible at summaries. R


**A/N: so, this one is 100% my idea. Finally. Just please **_**try **_**not to be too disappointed by this one since I have no other peoples' ideas. Hope you like it, xoxoxo**

Peter walked past his brother's room at Cair Paravel castle but then stopped and slowly walked back to the front door of his room. He could hear faint muttering from inside but couldn't quite make out what was being said. Curious, he walked inside.

"Susan? Lucy?"

"Shhhh!" Lucy hushed, pointing to a small video camera in Susan's hand.

_Why wasn't I invited to do this?_ He thought.

Suddenly, you could hear a slight humming noise. Then, the slight humming noise turned into something more: a song. Edmund could sing? Just another way to blackmail his brother. Thank you Susan and Lucy.

He turned to look at Susan, who's mouth was gaped wide. Then Lucy, who's mouth was gaped wider. Then he realised, his mouth was gaped even wider! Edmund actually wasn't a bad singer. He was indeed a pretty _good _singer. Why hadn't he told anyone about this? Either way, they knew one thing: Edmund doesn't want anyone to know about this.

"Which is why we are recording," Lucy said as if she had heard Peter's thoughts.

"Oh, we can video his reaction when we tell him that we heard _everything_. It'll be so funny!" Susan suggested.

Eventually, Edmund came out of his fancy royal bathroom in his royal tunic and royal tights. (Yeah, people in Narnia haven't developed fashion sense yet). His eyes lit up like two headlights on a car and his cheeks flushed the deepest red humanly possible.

"What. Are. You. Doing!"

"We have your talent on video and-" Lucy fell down with laughter.

"And we have your reaction to us having it on video." There goes Susan, on the floor.

"Why don't you let anyone know that you like to sing, Ed?" Peter asked on behalf of his rotfl sisters. Even though he was secretly laughing at the scenario himself.

"Because, Peter, it is em-ba-rra-ssing!"

"Why? Don't you think you're good?"

"I'm not."

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ahahahahaha hahahahahahaha.

Their sisters laughed some more. Edmunds cheeks defying the laws of humanly possible red and turning into a much deeper, unnatural red. Peter wasn't sure if this was a sign of embarrassment or anger.

"Yes, you are. Better than Susan." Edmunds eyes widened (to an inhuman position), Peter instantly covered his mouth with his hand, Lucy laughed even more (to a point where it hurt) and Susan stopped. She stood up. A stern look on her face. The face of which now faced Peter.

"He's good, but we only heard three minutes of _his _singing." She sang. Yes, that's right, she _sang. _

"Anyway," Peter started, Lucy still laughing on the floor, "what shall we do with this?" He asked, gesturing to the cam recorder in Susan's hand.

"Is-it-still. Ahahahahahahaahahah. Re-ahahahahaha-cording?" Lucy tried to ask.

"Yes."

"What? Why haven't you stopped it?" Edmund asked.

"I never got around to it."

"Well Su, you should stop it now so that we can watch it and decide what to do with it."

"Okay," she replied in agreement.

They watched.

_The tiny screen showed Lucy walking into Edmund's room._

_"Okay, We've heard Edmund singing in the shower lately and he's really good-"_

_"Even better than me!"_

_"Yes, even better than Susan! So, we're recording because Edmund doesn't really want anyone to know about this. Also, maybe he'll realise that he doesn't need to hide things. Especially if it's a TALENT!"_

_They sat on the chairs of which were placed near Edmund's desk and waited. _

_"What song do you think he'll sing?" Susan whispered._

_"It's been songs from England so far, you know, the popular ones. But I'm not sure."_

_"Susan? Lucy?" Peter's video self said._

_Lucy hushed him and gestured to Susan holding the cam recorder._

_A while later, you could hear the faint humming of Edmund._

_The humming that eventually became his singing._

_..._

_Edmund then came out and, well, you know the rest._

Everyone turned to face Edmund, who's mouth was gaped the same as Susan's was earlier.

"So, what shall we do with it?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't think we can use it _against _Eddie so I'm not sure." Susan replies.

Lucy, who was still on the floor but staring at Edmund, said,

"Why don't we let Edmund choose. I mean, he knows how good he is. If he doesn't want other people to know then so be it."

"Okay, Ed, what do you want to do with it?"

Edmund was shot out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"I don't know. What _should _I do with it?"

"You choose." Lucy insisted, finding her balance to stand up. Then she remembered why she was on the floor. Causing her to fall back down again.

"Could I keep it?"

"Okay," everyone agreed. Just like they'd do in a cheesy TV show. Then they gave Edmund his privacy.

**Three hours later**

"Edmund," Peter called as he walked into his brother's room, "it's time for tea. Come down-what are you listening to?"

"Myself..."


End file.
